In the Far Future there is only Hellsing
by Gree
Summary: A Warhammer 40,000/ Hellsing fusion. An experimential peice.
1. Chapter 1

Dislciamer: I do not own Hellsing or Warhammer 40,000. I have no money, so do not sue me.

* * *

The light of the holo-picts cast a harsh glow over the face of General Darius Constatius

The light of the holo-picts cast a harsh glow over the face of General Darius Constatius. chatter surrounded the workplace of the Imperial Guard, the Holy Hammer of the Emperor, like a buzz of an insect. Servitors and aids carrying data sheets scurried about.

The center of the room was dominated by a large holo-table. On it showed a Varity of conflicting runes covering both Imperial Forces and the rebels. Red-cloaked and hooded tech-priests manned it. There bionic appendages twitching as they interfaced with it.

Officers and couriers form of dozen regiments scurried all over the place, trying to make sense of the tactical solution. Darius slammed his fist into the table. ''Frak'' he muttered as he took in grimly the situation of the holo-table. ''What in the Emperor's name is going on down there?'' he muttered.

On the holo-table there showed a problem in the advance of the Guard. The Londanian 11th had been stalled somehow and had been broken in the Chedder sector. No one knew why but filtered reports of daemons had been filtering in along with screams of the dead and dying.

The Guard's advance in the sector had been stopped dead cold in it's tracks. If the Guard lost that vital lynchpin in there battle line then the entire battle group would be but in half but the chaos-worshipers. ''Dammit, What the hell is going on in there.''?

Then the doors opened. A woman stepped in. She was clad in a jet-black suit, over her shoulders was a shiny leather stormcoat often favored by the Guard Commissars. Her skin was tan but her hair was a pale blonde.

But the most shocking thing of all was the Inquisitorial rosette hanging from her neck.

The entire room went dead silent. If the Inquisition was here then you knew things where really bad. The women walked in over to the holo-table and seated herself casually. Darius found himself turning away from her gaze, here eyes where like chips of hard blue ice.

'' Lady-Inquisitor, S-Sorry for your hasty-'' he was cut off before he could get further.

''Lord-Inquisitor'' Her voice was harsh and curt, unused to being obeyed.

''I'm sorry?'' Darius was now truly nervous.

''I am Lord-Inquisitor Integral Wingates Fairbrook Hellsing of the God-Emperor's Most Holy Orders of the Inquisition, I expect you to use my title properly Lord-General Darius'' her voice was calm but cold now. Darius gulped at the sound for it nervously.

''I'm here because of your little problem'' She said, casually taking her Ilo-Stick and lighting it before putting it to her lips. This was against Guard regulations but no one in the room dared to tell her that. ''We have b-been blocked at a certain section by and unknown enemy'' Darius stuttered off.

''What you face here is daemons General''

''Daemons?'' he said, his voice off. If the warp-spawned servants of the archenemy where here then his worst fears where confirmed. There were no way the soldiers of the Imperial Guard, as brave as they may be could face these warp-spawned horrors and come out alive.

''You need not to fear general, We have an agent on the job'' she said in a matter of fact tone. Darius couldn't believe his ears at what he was hearing. One agent? That was suicide surely? One agent could not get the job done where an entire regiment of Imperial guard had failed?

''What kind of agent'' Darius questioned, eh was almost afraid of the answer. ''A very special agent'' she said after a brief pause. ''I can assure you Lord-General, that this agent knows everything about daemons, _everything_'' she stressed the last part carefully.

Cheddar Sector- Londianian 11th

The streets of the city where covered with rubble and dead bodies of Guardsmen. Here and there where scattered weapons and body parts. Dark crimson blood trickled out of the gutter into the streets from the bodies.

Then the blood stopped in mid-course and flowed in the opposite direction to another figure in the streets. The life-blood of the Guardsmen flowed around his ankles softly in an arterial wave before disappearing into the figure like water in a sponge until not a trace of it was left to mortal eyes.

''Yesssss'' a deep baritone voice hissed into the night. ''This is a most excellent night, makes me want to suck some blood'' the figure chuckled a bit at the last part as he strode down the street as the moonlight shone of off his form.

He was tall, almost inhumanly tall. Only the warriors of the Astartes could have surpassed his stature. Despite this he was thin, almost lanky in his body type. His skin as a perfect inhuman shade of alabaster in its perfection.

He was clad in a jet-black bodyglove, a type preferred by nobles of the Terran Sector. He wore over that a blood-red stormcoat. Under that where riding boots and on his head he wore a wide-brimmed had with a skull set there. On his hands where shock-white gloves with ancient runes tattooed on them.

On the left glove the symbol of the Inquisition was bolded, on the other was the double-headed Imperial Eagle, surrounding each was intricate lettering in High Gothic and a variety of unknown alien languages.

On each shoulder of the stormcoat was an armored carapace piece that extended down mid-way from the arms. On one shoulder, barley visible under the red paint was the emblem of a winged bat-skull, on the other pad was the symbol of the Inquisition winged with the bat-wings of the former.

His face was coldly handsome in it's devilish features. He was fine-boned. Jet-black hair extended under his crimson hat to his shoulders. A pair of dark crimson shades occupied his eyes. Form his aristocratic mouth a pair of predator fangs jutted out.

His mouth formed into a grin as he set of into the devastated Imperial city. ''Yessss, This will be a very good night indeed'' laughter floated through the empty streets as the figure walked along, seemingly disappearing into the shadows as he did so.

* * *

The screams wound through the air as Trooper Seras Victoria ran down the alleyway. Often she passed dead bodies of her comrades who where killed in the initial assault at Cheddar sector. She cursed her luck as she sweated bullets.

The Londanian 11th where from the planet London, London had been originally settled by a mustered out Cadian regiment in the 40th millennium. At the peaceful idyllic planet the Cadians had retained their full martial traditions.

Seras Victoria's father was an arbirtes. As such many of her comrades referred to her as ''Police Girl'' jokingly. But such thoughts where furthest from the young guardswoman's mind as she ran for safety wherever she could find it.

She and Squad D-11 had moved in as part of the reinforcements, and then everything went to hell. Then had been swamped by fanatical cultist who screamed salutations to there dark gods even as they died. Seras had witnessed the bone-chilling site of an inhuman cultist writhing in pleasure, giggling as it stuffed it's own disemboweled guts out.

Everything had truly been botched.

Suddenly she rounded the corner and ended up in a back lot of the city of Cheddar. Turing around at the sound of footsteps and insane shrieks she saw a pair of mutated cultists, their bodies deformed and twisted by the foul powers of chaos.

They leered at her and shouted something in a daemon-tongue that made Seras's ears hurt. She quickly raised her laspistol and fired two rounds into each of them; they died with insane shrieks as the bright red lasrounds tore through there brain-casings.

A dark chuckle came from behind her as she turned around to see what was happening. She stared in shock as two diseased groaning figures stumbled out of the darkness. ''Simon? Eddie?'' she whispered frightfully.

The two comrades of hers where still dressed in the flak armor and uniform of D-11, but the resemblance ended there. Their skin was rotting horribly and she could see empty eye-sockets and seeping wounds. Bones stuck through rotted flesh and they let out a horrible groan as the walked uncertainly towards her.

She ran from them only to be stopped by another figure. ''I really must thank you'' the figure said. Seras recognized it's voice as the one who chuckled before. ''For getting rid of those fools earlier, the weak must die.''

He stepped out and Seras almost wrenched in disgust. The figure was pale and gaunt with twisted purple and black veins covering his skin. His eyes glowed an unnatural pink shake as he stuck out and impossibly long tongue out over his blue lips.

''Those where of a rival Slaaneshi cult, I must thank you for killing them'' He said, giving her an evil look. ''Terra protect me'' she muttered under her breath as she shot at the figure who only laughed as he blurred out of the way before reappearing in front on her.

She shot him in the face, snapping his head back. A disdainful snort came back as he looked back at her, the lasburn already healing and reknitting before her eyes. He laughed at her confused and frightened expression. ''That flashlight can't harm me! This host I easy to repair''

He leered at he with inhuman eyes. ''I'm going to violate your frame for Slaanesh, you will be screaming for me to kill you when I finish I will show you the glories of She Who Thirsts and you will become by pet for all eternity'' She gave a scream as she felt the twisted mutating power surround her.

''Are you finished?'' The voice the said the sentence was a deep, rich baritone. Sounding annoyed and almost bored at what was happening. The sorcerer looked around and spotted a tall crimson figure. ''What tint he name of the Eye are you?'' he shouted.

The figure gave an evil grin, exposing row upon row of sharp, predator's teeth. ''I am a trashman, it insults me to see lesser trash like you run from the warp and get a host and think they are gods, you make me sick, trash'' he spat the last word disdainfully.

The daemon host snorted and snapped his twisted fingers. Immediately, row upon row of rotted, diseased figures rose out from the deep blackness of the night and raised a variety of lasguns, autorifles and stubbers at the figure.

He snapped his fingers again and the world lit open in a massive blaze of gunfire. Red lasbolts and bullets howled through the air as the tore into the figure who walked right through the storm of metal and lasers like they where a light spring's storm.

Eventually the man snapped his fingers and the gunfire stopped. The bullet-ridden body of the crimson stranger swayed and fell and the ground, a white-gloved arm that was severed by a lasbeam falling right behind it.

The daemonhost sneered. ''Now that is over I will deal with you'' he said menacingly. Seras gulped when she heard and insane cackle. It was dark and rich. She looked at the corpse, as she was surprised to see the lost blood and bits of flesh turning into darkness and flowing back into he stranger.

Over her eyes the entire stranger's body was regenerated, bullet wounds disappeared and a new arm grew back. This was more impressive then the daemonhost's regenerative capacities. A set of gleaming white teeth shown out of the darkness as the red-clad stranger reached into his coat.

He pulled out a gun; it was a kind of bolter. Seras had seen bolters only on the officers of her regiment or a few glimpses of the holy Astartes but had never seen one up close. It was a massive silver thing with writing on the sides Seras could not make out. But what she could make out was a large symbol of the Inquisition. Her blood ran cold.

BOOM!

She almost jumped out of her skin as a massive round tore through the chest of the first rotted zombie, from it wound onwards it groaned and unraveled into a pile of blood and flesh as the power of the warp left it.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The gun howled loudly as the bullets tore into the skulls, chests and limbs of the zombies, killing all of them in bursts of sliver fire. When he was finished a massive silver clip slammed into he ground and the stranger reloaded it with an insane grin upon his face.

''This is the psycannon, Casull. They are Kraken penetration bolts made from blessed steel melted down at the forges of mars and blessed on Terran soil. They are psychically charged down to a microscopic level, there is no freak that can take a hit form this and survive.'' He said arrogantly a she strode forward, pointing the gun at the daemon host.

The daemonhost now had lost it's bravado earlier and now was showing sighs of panic, but he remained calm and gripped Seras as she looked around in shock and panic and held her out as a human shield against the red-clad man.

''You have to kill her first!'' he said, panicked. ''We're both daemonhost's! Just let me go, I'll leave this planet! Please I beg of you, you're supposed to be the good guy, right?!'' he said desperately as the man grinned at him.

Raising the gun at him he said. ''You go the wrong series punk''.

Or that's what he SHOULD have said. But since there is no breaking of the fourth wall he did not do that. So he did something else..

''Hey Soldier Girl!'' he called out to Seras. It took a few moments for the women to realize that he was talking to her. ''Y-Yess'' she stuttered out. The red-coated daemonhost grinned. ''Are you virgin?'' he asked.

''What!'' she said indignantly. ''What the hell are you doing!'' the other daemonhost shouted at the stranger in shock. ''Answer the question dammit!'' he said forcefully, cocking the gunbarrel at her.

Seras stuttered. ''Y-Y-YES I AM!'' she shouted in a panicked tone, hoping this would save her. The red-coated man grinned and shot her in the chest. There was an explosion of blood as the daemon coughed up gore and released her.

She fell to the ground as the daemonhost staggered back with a massive hole the size of a scrumball through his chest. Blue-black blood spurted from the wound as he gave a soundless scream in the air. The red-coated man blurred and moved towards the man.

With an insane grin he reached back and formed his gloved hand into a spear point, the arm glowing with warpfire. The hand pierced the daemonhost into the throat, right above the wound mad by the psycannon. The red-clad man twisted his arm through the daemon's chest in a mass shower of blue-black gore. ''Bas-Bastar-'' the daemonhost gurgled right before he was consume din a sliver fire.

The red-coated man grinned as he turned around. Walking over to the bloodstained body at his feet he knelt down to observe. The psycannon had blown a massive hole in her chest, right under her breasts, covering her form in her own guts.

He moved close and spoke loudly so the dying young women could hear him. ''Hey soldier girl?'' he said as her fading eyes gazed back at him. ''Wanna come with me'' he said.

She muttered something, a few words that would be to silent for human's ears to sense, but to the crimson-coated man he could hear them perfectly. He gave another one of his grins. ''Excellent'' he said as a dark red glow surrounded her form and he leaned in, fangs outstretched.

* * *

It was insanely bright Seras realized. As she looked all around her it seemed like she was in her own mess hall aboard the troop transports that the Londanian 11th used in their day-to day use. She yawned and got up walking out into the floor.

Before she got far something appeared in front of her. She gasped in surprise; it was one of the plague zombies that she had fought against. ''Blood! Panties!'' it shrieked insanely as she turned and ran out from it.

She soon found herself in a hallway running down the cold metal floor, from the other bunks and stations more zombies appeared a seething mass to chase after her, she redoubled her time to escape them.

Suddenly she ran into a solid object, falling to the ground she looked at and saw the crimson stranger from yesterday. He looked down at her through the crimson goggles he wore.

''How does it feel to be dammed Soldier Girl?''

**Aboard The Inquisitorial ship **_**Birds**__**of Hermes**_

Seras woke up in the medi-bed that was used for healing the wounded; it wasn't all like he sickbay she had seen on her troop transport with the 11th. But however given that it was in inquisitorial ship it had to have more resources available to it.

''The subject is awake'' the dry tone of the servitor stated as Integra sighed. Seras gasped as she took in her new surroundings. ''Oh please, you're a servant of the God-Emperor act like it Solider Girl''

''Who are you?'' Seras asked in curiosity.

''Inquisitor Integral Hellsing of the Ordo Malleus, the Inquisition, my servant Alucard is behind me'' she mentioned behind her where the crimson daemon lord was smirking in the shadows. Seras fell out of bed in surprise.

''I didn't do anything ma'm!'' she sputtered out.

''Don't worry, we aren't here to execute you.'' She said, Seras blinked din surprise. ''Really?'' Integra sighed again. ''Yes, in fact we want to recruit you'' she explained to the blonde on the floor.

Seras go up. ''Why me? I'm no different from any soldier in the Guard'' At this point Alucard stepped in. ''It's simple soldier-girl, you are no longer human'' Seras blinked in surprise again.

''What do you mean by that?'' the blonde guardswoman said. ''What we mean is that in order to save your life Alucard transferred a tiny portion of his essence into you, healing you but also making into a minor daemonhost.

''Me a daemon?'' Integra nodded.

Seras fainted.

* * *

**Later-Aboard the **_**Bird of Hermes**_** firing range.**

Seras fired another round from her hellgun. The weapon fired a Seras of shots into the automated targets in the firing range. The weapons site aboard the _Hermes_ was far more massive then anything she had even done before. Just like the sickbay.

There was everything from power swords to bolters to exotic xenos weaponry to a variety of other arms that she could no recognize. So she chose a hellgun, a weapon she had wanted to wield but had never gotten a chance to use.

It's operations where similar enough to a lasgun, which she had been trained in. She was doing well for several hours now, switching power packs when they ran out as the automated servitors switched targets.

''Not good enough''

Seras looked around as Alucard materialized right behind her. Noticing him she jumped backward in surprise as Alucard passed her. ''What do you mean like that! I hit all of the targets fine!'' the blonde daemonshost said indignantly

''You shoot like a human'' He chided her. ''You are not a human anymore, thus you have lost the right to use such inferior skills, here I will show you Solider Girl'' he reached into his armored coat and drew his enormous black psycannon.

''Servitor'' he said, his voice resonating deeply. ''Set up target at maximum range'' he said, his voice full of relish at the prospect of showing his newest acquisition his skills at gunfire.

''Affirmative.''

Faintly Seras could hear something behind set up with mechanical gears and electrical buzzing. ''Where is it? I don't see the target'' she craned her head over and around looking for it.

Alucard ignored her movements and extended the weapon apparently at nowhere. ''The target is over a mile away'' he said. Then Seras truly got an idea of how big the firing range was.

When she got in there she never really paid attention to the size of the room and the space behind the targets. Now she faced new information on how big the Inquisitor's resources really where.

Then her hearing was cut off by a grand boom. A single shot was fired by Alucard's enormous silver litany-inscribed gun. Smoke curled in confusing patterns from the barrel as Alucard mockingly blew at it.

''Come'' he said. ''Soldier Girl, Let's go on a walk'' he said and turned away, calmly walking down the vast practice field. With a huff Seras hurried after him down the deep blackness of the firing range.

After several minutes they arrived at the target. Despite the darkness Alucard had specially requested that the lights not be turned on. It was then he had her follow to the back of the range.

It was a grand, massive room filled with arcane technologies from the lost ages of humanity. The Dark Age of space before the God-Emperor untied mankind in the Great Crusade across the deep vastness of space amounts uncountable alien races.

The target was a monstrous construction of cerimite and plasteel, it was realistically shaped like a human being, right down to the muscles and organs behind perfectly displayed in front of her eyes.

And right in its chest area where a human's heart would be was a massive hole.

''And that Soldier Girl, is the power you and I have'' Alucard finished triumphantly''

* * *

**Inquisitor's Office: **_**Bird of Hermes**_

The office of Integra Wingates Fairbrook Hellsing was actually quite spartan, it was only the walls that where covered in any kind of opulence, with jeweled furnishing and a great holo-portrait of the founder of the Hellsing dynasty, Abraham Von Hellsing.

For generation the Hellsing family had been involved with the Inquisition. They had originally been from a hive-world near Holy Terra, that was centuries ago when after a Chaos Cult wiped out his entire family Abraham Von Hellsing became an Inquisitor.

Raised by the Ordo Malleus he has been a legend in the annuls of the Holy Orders of the God-Emperor's Inquisition. He had slain countless heretics and unmasked numberless cults. He had banished several greater daemons as well.

For his lengthy service to the God-Emperor he was granted feudal control of a system near the Cadian Gate, better to combat the main source of the warp-spawned abominations that plagued mankind for thousands of years.

However his long and illustrious record had a small stain of darkness to it. There were rumors of witchcraft used to fight Chaos and the opponents of the Hellsing dynasty labeled him a Radical.

It did not bother Integra Hellsing at the moment. Despite appearance of a woman of twenty, her actual age was almost ninety, a testament to the juevnat treatments given to high-ranking members of the Imperium.

Currently she was reviewing a data-stack of reports when her butler entered. Walter Dorenez entered. He was a butler only on the strictest terms; to any other he would have been part of he inquisitorial staff.

There was rumors back in the old days centuries ago, of a failed genetic experiment to create a male Callidus assassin, it was not mentioned at all of course, given that most of the experiments where failures. No one paid any attention of rumors of a sole survivor.

Despite his age Walter had black hair with only the faintest hint of gray, a glowing augmetic replacement organ that was set finely in the socket replaced his left eye. It was or course high quality.

He handed Integra a data-sheet, she pursed over this. ''What is the matter Sir Integral'' the Walter mentioned to her in High Gothic. The blonde women scoffed and put another Ilho-stick to her mouth. Like any good servant Walter lit it for her.

''I haven't had the chance to look at it yet I'm afraid, so what does it contain?'' The butler asked as Integra swirled around her chair to stare at the portrait of her celebrated ancestor.

''A M-case…Murder''


	2. Chapter 2

He had worn white once.

It had been a white coat; long and leather, supply to the touch and it blew dramatically in the wind when he had needed it to. Many wondered how he did that, was it chaos? Or something else? A psychic manifestation?

Alas he did not have that same coat anymore. Trying to keep a coat white in eternal war and blood had proved impossible to achieve. He had a new coat, blood red and black around the collar and sleeves. Some of his soldiers had whispered that it was still that same pristine white coat under the new ebon and crimson color, just covered in the filth and blood of millions of innocent lives.

Whether that was true the warlord cut a fairly unimpressive figure. No one knew who he has or what his past was like, some whispered he was a noble from the deep hives, others said that he was a former Guard general.

Now he was merely known as the Major. He was a short fat man, dressed in that red, once-white coat with no medals; he wore old, but well kept glasses on his face. He had the eight-pointed star tattooed on his cheek. Embroidered on that red coat was symbols of Khorne, the skull-runes of the blood god and the eight-pointed star of chaos along with other icons of death and destruction decorated his sleeves, cuffs and boots.

He was a mighty warlord of the warp. He had at his beck whole armies of traitors, mutants, beastmen and cultists to die at his command, he summoned the deamons of chaos, and even the traitor marines followed his beck and call. He was one of those types who came along once in a millennia, he had an aura of inspiration to fighting men. This was a man that warriors and killers could follow. Every chaos worshipper knew it.

He passed through the iron-shot stairs, up the skull covered causeways. In the deep recesses of the battleship Hindenburg he had set up his command center and principal base.

A series of hoarse cheers came from the assembled through below, Chaos Marines and storm-troops of the blood pact alike cheered with inhuman roars. Vox-picts and vid-feeds carried the sounds and images of the Major across the Millennium fleet. A pair of traitor astartes, originally from the Skulltakers warband, but now had sworn allegiance to the Major, guarded the podium, with a snap of their skull-stamped bolters they moved to the side.

Even these mighty warriors were in deference to this seemingly insignificant man. The Major smiled and nodded to the marines and waved to his bloodthirsty horde, the effect was immediate. The crowd went wild in admiration. Cries of his name sounded through the base amid cheers. He then raised one crimson-gloved hand and the symphony of voices was silenced immediately across the fleet.

''Men! It's good to see you! All with shining red eyes and fangs! All with polished uniforms and guns! All with ready blades and bullets for the war, and the war after that. And the next.'' he said.

''This is a truly glorious place were we live is it not? Death and blood is everywhere, and we will revel in it everywhere. There are blood and skulls to be taken, and even your eventually'' the Major said with a showman's smile.

''Gentlemen we follow Chaos! Chaos is eternal. Khrone is eternal war, sweet blood war, wracking the mind of tactics and strategies to better butcher the enemy! Tzeentch! The thrill of death! Slaanesh! The festering wounds! Nurgle!'' he laughed.

He spread his arms, coat opening up like blood-red wings. ''So lift up your hearts and souls and offer praise to them! The four steps to war and victory!'' he shouted as the corridor erupted with cheers.

He merely grinned again and stepped off the podium before firing off a salute to his troops who responded back enthusiastically. Then he turned around, walking off the steps into the rear.

Storm-troops of his bodyguard snapped to attentions and he stepped into a dragon-mouthed corridor. Moving down the hall, his hulking wolf-like bodyguard ever silently behind him. The man was a marine, tall and silent with blood red armor. He wore a black coat that billowed around his armored boots. His face was hidden by shadows, but only a curtain of white-blond hair could be seen.

He was the Captain. All that most knew about him that he was a former astartes and a brutally effective warrior. A trait, which eh had demonstrated repeatedly on numerous occasions. Ahead a pair of skull-embossed doors opened to reveal the command center of the Hindenberg. Men were screwed into their stations and plugged into the logic computers, calculating course corrections.

''Ah! Commander thee your are, your little speech was most intriguing''A man said as the Captain and the routed Major came into the command center.

The man was inhumanly whip-thin tall, covered in a blood-spattered gray overcoat. His hands replaced by a set of long surgical instruments that clacked together. His eyes were bionic, a yellow glow that cast over his cadaverous features and straw-yellow hair.

''Merely an honest dedication to them'' the Major said brushing off the complement. He clapped his hands together. ''What a beautiful view of the stars!'' he stated. Glaring at the multitude of silver-white in the inky darkness of space.

''We shall stain it red!'' the Major declared as he walked over and sat down an a spacious command chair. A construct, which measured several feet taller then the major and was made of black iron. As he sat down into it a mechanical arm snaked out and placed a plate in the Major's lap. A set of meats and vegetables was placed before the delighted commander's eyes as he pulled out a pair of utensils.

''Ahh! Beef steak!'' he said.'' My favorite!''

12345

The crimson fleet of Millennium moved towards the galactic heartland like a immense cloud of red locusts that swarmed past the defenses and straight into a farmer's crop.

One by one the pink-glow of the warp encapsulated each one, pulling it into the nightmare realm of their masters to transport them across the galaxy and into a site of fresh slaughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: I have gotten the sudden urge to continue this story after some time. Note, my writing style had changed heavily since my last few chapters, I will most likely go back and fix the first two to be better edited.**

**Note, plenty of action next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Medical Bay-**_**Bird of Hermes**_

''Wake up.'' a voice sounded

Seras awoke.

Startled, she shot up from the medical bed she was resting in. Eventually, after the practice, she had suddenly felt tired after hitting the targets. She asked around where she could sleep. Alucard directed her to one of the medical rooms and informed her that she was still under testing. Testing for what, she did not exactly want to know, but she had a feeling that it was not going to be pleasant at all.

She had found a medical shift in one of the closets. Lacking a proper nightdress she had used that. Unfortunately no showers where available, so she went to bed unwashed, too tired to ask where they were. The place itself was a forty-meter long medical bay. It was covered in a variety of medical equipment that Seras was unfamiliar with. Strange looking screws and spikes existed alongside conventional bandages.

There was even an inactive bionic reconstruction lab, two inactive servitors resting in that section, hooked up to a nutrient and power feeder source that nourished and powered their dead bodies. She had been servitors before, in camp of her old regiment. But even then they had been terrifying figures. She had shuddered to see their dead, glassy eyes fixed in their pallid skulls while their skeletal, mechanical frames moved out.

They still scared her. Standing their motionless like some monster in an old horror holo-pict. She had dragged her medical bed far on the other side of the room and had not been able to go to sleep for several minutes.

When she awoke the lights momentarily blinded her. She blinked in frustration as they suddenly dimmed. She glanced around to see who had awoken her and her mouth gaped in astonishment.

It was a Space Marine.

She had heard stories of the legendary Adeptus Astartes before, but had never managed to ever see one. On some Imperial worlds they where mere myths used to frighten children.

Now she was seeing one in the flesh.

He was giant compared to her, standing seven and a half feet tall, and clad in white power armor that covered his entire body. One shoulderpad was red, with skull, the other bore the symbol of the Genis Helix. The chestplate of the marine bore a large golden eagle. His right gauntlet held a strange looking medical device, with more screws and needle devices. Seras hated needles. But that was not what attracted her attention. No, it was his face.

A broad, bulldog of a man started at her. His jaw glinted metallic in the harsh medical light. His eyes where a dark brown and pierced her to the spot. His head was shaven and black script was tattooed on his forehead. But above all it was his presence that made her felt queasy. It was not everyday one was in the company of the Astartes. It was unerving.

''Ummmm hi?'' she asked hesitantly.

''I apologize for my intrusion.'' the Marine began. Seras found his voice to be surprisingly soft for such a giant. He dwarfed her by almost two heads and was almost three times as broad.

''But you had slept for almost two days.'' he said.

Seras's eyes widened in shock. ''T-two days? You can't be serious!'' she explained. What the hell had happened to her.

''Yes, it's exactly what I said, two days you slept in this room. Lady Integra gave orders for no one to disturb you.'' he explained.

''Your case is special you see, We have not seen someone like you in a long time.'' he continued then his face grimaced.

''Oh! I'm sorry, where are my manners? My name is Apothecary Sifer of the Red Hunters Chapter, seconded to the service of His Majesty's Inquisitor Lady Integra Hellsing.'' he introduced himself.

''Oh, I'm Seras Vic-'' she started, but he cut her off.

''I know who you are, I read your service record and medical file,'' he explained. ''It was most interesting.'' he explained.

''Umm,'' she bit her lip. ''What are you doing here? I hope I am not late or anything.'' Seras asked.

''Of course not, Lady Integra wishes to know more about your condition, that is why she asked me to look at you.'' Sifer explained.

''Look at me?'' Seras asked incredulously.

''I would remind you that your life is at the mercy of the Emperor's agents,'' Sifer said. ''So you don't have any real choice in the matter.'' he explained.

Seras was taken aback. ''No, it's not that,'' she hurriedly explained. ''C-can't a female medicae look at me?'' she wondered. Sifer sighed.

''In most cases yes, however I am the only one qualified aboard this ship to do so,'' replied. ''If you are scared about the sexuality of the situation, I assure you, I am not sexually attracted to you or any other woman or man.'' he stated.

Seeing her look of confusion he elaborated. ''As a member of the Red Hunters Astartes, I have been mentally and chemically sterilized, in my chapter's specialties such a things are a distraction at best and a danger at worst.'' he said.

''So in other words, If I looked at you naked, I would feel absolutely nothing but clinical observation.'' he informed her.

''N-Naked?'' she stuttered.

''Hopefully that will not be needed,''. Sifer replied back at Seras. ''I just need to get a blood sample and monitor your vital organs, please come over here.'' he indicated to another medical table in the middle of the room.

Hesitantly she walked over and seated herself own on the steel table, she winced slightly as some more bright lights hit her. Sifer came over and turned the glare down a little. ''Sorry.'' he muttered.

''Now please remain still,'' he said, picking up a device. ''This will scan you.'' he informed her. He pointed the device at her head and pressed a small button at the bottom.

A green light shot out, enveloping her form. As he did so a servitor turned itself on and began to spew notes out of a printer-engine that replaced it's torso. When the green beam stopped Sifer took ahold of the notes and looked them over.

''Interesting.'' he muttered. Seras was curious.

''What did you say?'' she asked.

Sifer looked up. ''Oh, it's just that your internal organs are changing.''

''Changing!'' she almost shrieked.

''Please sit down.'' he asked her. Seras realized she was starting to rise, and then sat back down, almost embarrassed.

''I'm sorry, I'm just worried-''she began.

''Don't be, if you are corrupted I am authorized to purify you and cleanse your body with this.'' he said cheerfully, patting his hand flamer attached to the waist plate of his armor.

Seras went white as a sheet.

''Don't worry, It won't come to that.'' Sifer assured her. He looked over the papers.

''How odd, only your heart seems to be beating. But very slowly, and these organs, they are starting to fail.''

''Fail?'' Seras was not liking this.

''Yes, fail, but however you are still alive and healthy as ever for some reason. Let's take a sample of your blood, your arm please?' he asked, pulling out a needle.

Oh, great, a needle, Seras blanched and offered her arm. Before she knew it the piercing was over. Sifer looked up as he filled the glass beaker from the needle. Then steam started to come from the beaker.

''Shi.t'' he muttered as the blood began to eat up through the glass casing and fall to the floor, the ground hissed where the blood struck it and Sifer stepped away.

''Was that my blood?'' Seras looked in shock.

''Yes it was.'' Sifer confirmed while mentioning over a cleaning servitor with a wave. He started at it. The blemish in the steel floor of the medical bay was almost like acid.

''What am I?'' Seras asked suddenly. Sifer sighed and looked at her.

''Truth to be told, we don't know,'' he stated bluntly. ''At first you exhibited traits of a daemonhost, look at the needle mark on your shoulder, no wound you see?'' he explained.

Seras looked at her shoulder, where normally she would expect at least a red mark, her skin was perfectly whole and unblemished. ''It healed over.'' she said in astonishment.

''You seemingly have the abilities of a daemonhost, but without any daemon,'' Sifer explained. ''Lady Integra's psykers looked you over, but we can't find any kind of daemon in your, just a warp presence.'' he explained.

''So, I'm a monster?'' Seras's eyes began to water. She held them back. Don't cry girl, she told herself. You are a soldier in the Guard. She reminded herself.

''Maybe, maybe not,'' Sifer shrugged. ''I'm not the expert.'' the Apothecary explained.

''Who is the expert?'' Seras really wanted to know.

''Lady Integra, but she is busy right now.'' the apothecary stated.

''With what?'' it slipped out.

''That is really none of your business……yet.'' he trialed off suddenly.

''Where do I stay now, I don't feel like sleeping.'' Seras wondered. Still hurt from the relaxation. She tried to change the subject.

''I'm moving you to a nearby warded chamber, you will be given proper clothes, showering supplies and anything else within reason.'' he explained. Mentioning her to get up.

''Oh.'' then she realizing something.

''Warded! I'm not a prisoner, am I?!'' She protested.

''Right now you are, Inquisition remember?'' Sifer tapped his forehead.

''Oh, yeah, no rights.'' she sighed in despair.

''It's a precaution,'' the Apothecary said solemnly. ''We have other people on this ship to consider. We don't want you going possessed on us.''

''Now here we go.'' he said.

* * *

**Binding room- _Bird of Hermes_**

Alucard's skin sizzled as Integra applied the holy water over the lines of binding and banishment on his spread-eagled form. The daemon lord was suspended by a grav-field as Integra directed servitors to operate on him. Alucard's wards were old, but they had to be maintained regularly once every few years. Right now was that occasion, here Integra continued her Grandfather's work on the great daemon.

The wards that bound the daemon prince into a human form where old, taken from the personal notes of Malcador's Library on Terra, from the notes of Quixos the arch-heretic, from the books of the Daemon Cults of Fedoried, from the runes of the Eldar. All these bound one of the most powerful Greater Daemons of Chaos into a human form. The shape that Alucard wore now was several hundred years old. But it had not aged a day since then.

It was almost unfair Integra mused. Her father and grandfather, even enhanced by augmetics and juevants as they where, still succumbed to old age eventually, no matter how long their lifespans where stretched. But this monster ,this beast, this hellhound in front of her, it lived on for the centuries, completely unchanging and ageless. It was immune to the ravages of time, something which had escaped better men.

''So, have your pet scientists and medics found out what is wrong with the soldier girl?'' Alucard asked smoothly, his baritone voice smooth and aristocratic.

Despite being bound and naked while Servitors armed with holy oils inscribed fresh limiters and wards all over his pallid naked form. He still retained that relaxed imperious air.

He seemed almost amused at this whole situation. Damn him she thought.

When she had first done the Binding rituals, she had attempted to talk to her, beginning her into letting him go, promising power, immortality, money, weapons, sex, anything if she would free him. After she had finishing shooting him in the head with her hellpistol he had decided to give up and began to talk about other things in the resulting Bindings. Other times he was just silent.

It appeared he was talkative now.

''Maybe, maybe not, do you know?'' she asked, changing the subject, she would not give into his games.

''Ah, therein lies the problem, I don't know.'' he chuckled as if some grand cosmic joke.

Integra frowned.'' This is no joke, servant, you may have transformed the soul of a good Imperial servant into a monster for no reason.'' she accused.

''I had a reason.'' he said seriously, his mood changing all of a sudden.

''And what is that?'' Integra asked skeptically.

''I was bored.'' he answered. Integra facepalmed.

''Oh don't feel so bad Master'' he drawled out the last part in a seductive, mocking manner. ''I may have handed you a new weapon against my brethren.'' he mused.

''Of course don't you radicals like daemon weapons? I though you would appreciate the girl, after all your grandfather and father really did appreciate my services and some other weapons….'' he trailed off.

''That is enough Alucard,'' she commanded. ''And I mean enough.'' she snapped.

The daemon prince wisely shut up.

They finished the rest of the Binding in silence. The wards binding Alucard into the service of the Hellsing family where renewed, binging him for another several years. Integra would do it again in another few years.

But when she did she wondering if he would still talk about Seras then.

* * *

**Three Days later**

Seras's own cell was barren, conversing with several pieces of furniture. A bed, a table, a set of toiletries, a shower, and a pair of chairs. It was lined with hexigrammic wards that gave her an odd feeling. The wards where golden, and made at the edges of the cell. They where in High Gothic, a language that Seras knew only a very few phrases of. It was the language of the nobility after all.

It was to put it bluntly, boring as hell. She had no holo-tube, no books, no picts. Not even a lasgun to strip and clean when she was bored. She was reduced to folding her clothes over and over again. She had found a black military outfit that looked like it belonged to one of the Inquisitorial Stormtrooper regiments, she put it on.

That was why she was excited when a door opened and a man stepped in.

He was tall thin, and dressed in black. His fine, fatherly features where quite pale. His graying black hair was tied delicately back in a ponytail, and his left eye glinted with a bionic replacement.

''Greetings, I am Walter Dorenez, one of Lady Integra's Acolytes.'' he accounted. His voice posh and highclass, like one of the Londainian nobles. He smiled kindly at her.

''I'm Seras, please to meet you sir,'' she got up from the bed. Not knowing why he was here she smiled cautiously.

''I've already read your file,'' Walter explained. Seras began to wonder what that file was and how everybody was reading it. ''Please come with me, Inquisitor Hellsing asked me to introduce yourself to the ship.'' he explained.

Walter then led Seras out into the hallways. She had caught brief glimpses of them earlier when she was being moved from medical chamber to medical chamber, but none so exactly like this. The hallways looked like they where constructed out of steel and stone. Torches where lit along with yellow-strobed lights. The corridors where narrow, only a dozen feet across or so, but very tall, the ceilings where shrouded many meters above her in darkness.

''The _Bird of Hermes_ is a big ship, please follow me, you can easily get lost here,'' Walter said interrupting. ''That would be most……..unfortunate.'' he trailed off, gesturing her to follow.

''Errr, yes sir!'' she snapped to attention and jogged after him.

Walter led Seras through twisting corridors after twisting corridor. All of them where dark, cramped and lit by a curious mix of archaic candles and torches, and modern glow-orbs. When passing through the lights cast distant shadows over the walls. The walls themselves where of interested to Seras as she realized they where all ornately decorated either with murals of daemons being banished, or with High Gothic script.

Once she and Walter came to a section of the ship that was filled with dozens of alcoves set into the walls. Each alcove contained a human skull, outfitted with a grav-unit. Servo-skulls. Seras had seen servo-skulls move about in the training camp of her old regiment. But to see them all shrouded in shadows and inactive, like some macabre tomb, was unnerving to her. Walter explained it was a storage shed.

The _Bird of Hermes_ was twisting and confusing in so many ways. Seras had been aboard ships before. In the troopship _Saint Anians_, she and her regiment had been transported to Cheddar. But this was huge, like a labyrinth. Not helped by the shadowy effects created by the torches and the widening corridors that seemed to have been made with no sense or reason at all.

''It get's confusing at first,'' Walter explained as they walked into a breathtaking gallery that showed a set of viewports into the depths of space. Thousands of gleaming stars appeared in the reinforced armored glass.

''But you will eventually get used to all the twists and turns, first time I came here I was quite lost, but then I learned.'' Walter reassured her kindly.

''Thank you.'' Seras bit her lip as she brought forth a question she had been daring to ask.

''What is to become of me?'' she asked quickly.

For several moments Walter did not answer, and Seras feared she had blurted out her question to quickly, or that she had said something wrong. But then he opened his lips.

''Combat. You are an ex-Guardsman, and you have military experience. That combined with the fact we want to know how you are doing in your unique abilities, that results in the need.'' Walter explained.

''Like your eyes for instance.'' he pointed to her.

''What?'' she asked, confused.

''Look in the glass closely.'' he instructed her as she scooted forward.

Upon seeing her reflection she leapt back in fear and shock. Her eyes where red!

''Is that a change?!'' she gasped out.

''Correct, tell me how well did you notice the darkness back their, how well could you see?'' the manservant asked suddenly.

''Well, It was hard at first, but I managed to navigate by the glow orbs and torches.'' she explained.

Walter nodded. ''Seras, those glow orbs where turned on to the lowest possible setting. Only the Torches where fully lit, I could barely see, so I was navigating by pure memory on this ship.'' he revealed.

''In other words Seras, you are changing, you have some sort of night vision now.'' he explained.

Her eyes widened in shock. Changing? That meant she was a mutant, and she had lived her whole life told that mutants where evil and must be purged righteously by the Emperor's servants. That their very presence was affront to the Emperor.

She didn't feel like an affront. ''Sir Walter-'' she began.

''Walter please.'' he asked her.

''Walter,'' she started again. ''Am, am I a mutant?'' she asked hesitantly.

He was silent again. Then he spoke.

''It all depends how you consider mutants, the blessed Astartes are altered, but they are not mutants, the Navigators could be considered mutants, but their loyalty and their sanctity of their souls is not in question.'' he explained.

He took her hand. ''Seras, despite what you are told, not everything is as black and white as it seems'' he started off. ''Stand by us, and you will know no fear, you will know no prosecution, your soul with be with the Emperor.'' he explained.

''But I am changing! How can a mutant be a good guy? That's what all the holo-films back home had! I don't want to become ugly with a thousand eyes and four arms and scaly skin'' she almost-shrieked, picturing herself horribly deformed.

''Seras!'' Walter raised his voice, then he softened it. ''Don't be worried, we have all sorts of techniques to counter physical mutation, the only problem you have to worry about is spiritual.' he stated.

''Really?'' she asked.

''Really,'' Walter nodded his head. ''So sit up straight, act like a proper Guardswoman and chin up. Act like a proper Imperial and you will be fine.'' he smiled.

''Trust me.'' he said.

Seras want to speak some more but this man was no convincing, it was almost like her father was still alive…………No, she suppressed those memories, there was nothing good for her there.

''Then why do I feel so queasy around the Red Hunters?'' she asked.

''Their armor and bodies are sanctified to fight the daemonic'' Walter explained.

''Oh'' Seras mumbled.

''I have known many loyal Imperial psykers who feel disquieted, it is nothing to be assembled about, but I would not suggested going around and discussing it with the common trooper ether.'' he explained.

''I really didn't plan to.'' Seras rubbed her head sheepishly.

''It's fine, we should be meeting Lady Integra soon, Oh, and by the way, when you meet her refer to her as ''Sir'', or ''Lord'', she does not like ''Lady'' very much.'' he added.

* * *

**_Bird of Hermes_ briefing room**

Walter lead Seras to a hallway was gleamed with steel lining. He turned to her ''Wait here'' he commanded, indicating a set of skull-embossed doors. He then opened one of them a crack and he slipped in.

Behind her a voice sounded. ''It's good to see you here, Soldier Girl.''

Seras yelped and turned around to meet the stare of Alucard, cloaked and armored, his face obscured by the goggles once more. She had not heard him coming at all, no footsteps or swishing of his coat.

It was unnerving.

''S-sir!'' she saluted.

''You don't need to salute here, you are like…..family now'' he grinned, showing of his wicked fangs.

Seras really did not know what to think of this man. She knew there was something wrong about him, but at the same time she was rooted to the spot by his aura of charm and seduction. This red clad man was suave, his smile both relaxed her but made her frightened a little. There where so many contradictions about him that she did not know what to do about him.

''The meeting is about to start now, Walter is coming to get you.'' the red-clad man pointed to the doors. Seras did not ask him how he knew.

Alucard went over and pressed in the doors, opening them a bit. ''Well come on now, you don't want to keep the Inquisitor waiting.'' he grinned. Steeling her nerves she walked through the door.

When she emerged on the other side she saw both a vaguely surprised Walter and a grinning Alucard before her. Wasn't the red-clad man behind her when she walked through the door?

''Don't play games with the girl Alucard.'' a high-class voice sounded. Inquisitor Integra Hellsing sat, now clad in a brown stormcoat, carapace armor and undersuit, all practical for combat. Her rosette was tied around her neck.

The room was wide and circular, stretching very high, it was almost fifty meters in diameter. Although at this point it was almost empty, with only a few individuals present.

But what individuals they where! Two Astartes stood, one in blue armor with a red shoulder guard. He was in black rubes and carried a eagle-winged staff. His head had plugs implanted into his flesh. His face was drawn and hawklike. While he was shaven with the same ritual wards and inscriptions that where so seemingly popular among this marine chapter. His blue eyes regarded her coldly.

The other one was a space marine in red armor. He had the same skull symbol as the other. He had the same shaven head and inscriptions, but with grey eyes and a square-jawed face. A large scar ran across his face.

An older man with short brown hair in a military cut stood, clad in the carapace armor of the Inquisitorial Stormtroopers. His rank bars on his shoulder proclaimed him to be a captain.

Several psykers stood, robed and carrying staffs like the blue armored marine. Walter walked over to Integra and took up position behind her, three feet from her right shoulder, standing like a bodyguard.

Alucard also followed behind Integra, but this time more like a trained attack dog than a bodyguard. He glanced at the psykers and gave a somewhat creepy smile. The psykers shuffled away nervously.

''Oh, stop that Alucard.'' Integra demanded, Iron in her voice. She then pressed a button on the main information consul in the center of the room. This time Seras noted a large holo-display in the briefing room's center.

''Ah, Seras Victoria, good to see you. I think it's about time you meet the people you are going to work with.'' Integra indicated the Astartes.

''Librarian Varsian of the Red Hunters, and Sergeant Thardian, both seconded to me.'' the Librarian's expression did not change while Thardian, the Sergeant, nodded at her respectfully.

''This is Captain Fergeson, he commands the on board company of Stormtroopers.'' Integra continued., indicating the normal man.

''It's a pleasure'' Fergeson simply said.

''You have already met Walter and Alucard, now that the niceties are over, shall we got down to business? You've got a lot of work ahead of you Seras Victoria'' Integra said, activating the holo-display.


	4. Chapter 4

**After a while, here is the fourth chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Bird of Hermes**

Integra gestured to the holo-display, which pulled up the rounded image of a planet. It flickered with light blue from the holo-effects as the ancient machine activated. Lines in information scrolled down the sides of the holo-display.

Seras was entranced, as she had never seen something like this. It was like something out of the oldest myths. She had heard of technology like this before, but she had never expected she would actually get the chance to see it. Just like she did not expect her life to be changed like this.

''This is Edem III, a factory world, not quite hive level yet. It's in the Segmentum Obscurus, Relivan sub-Sector, Scarus Sector. Four hundred million souls live on it's surface.'' Integra stated.

''Currently, it is under attack by the forces of the Archenemy, elements of the Sanctified Traitor Warband and a massive force of traitor guardsmen and cultist fodder have attacked the world.''

''The reason why we are going is because I have traced certain cult activities to this world,'' Integra commented. ''All of you except for Seras know what I am talking about.'' Integra turned to the girl.

''What do you mean?'' Seras asked.

''It's because you are knew, what I am telling you is a Vermillion class secret and punishable by immediate death.'' The Inquisitor told her in that steely voice that unnerved Seras.

''Yes m-sir!'' Seras recovered quickly, remembering what Walter told her.

''Good, what I am seeking is a cult called ''Millennium'', this cult I believe is a major chaos cult that extends across various warbands and legions in the Eye, if my facts are correct they have been around even since the Horus Heresy.'' Integra said.

''My grandfather began his investigations into the cult many centuries ago, most of the research I'm using comes from him, if what my grandfather discovered is true then Millennium is truly old'' she continued.

''There exact goal remains unclear, but it is clear they are a danger to the Emperor's Realm, if they are involved so heavily with a traitor legion then it's clear they are moving into something major'' she pressed another button.

An image of a ''M'' laid over a skull appeared on the screen, the quality looked poor, but it appeared to be painted onto some sort of leather or clothing. Another, clearer image of it appeared next to the older image.

''This is the cult marking, the symbol for a thousand with a skull. This was found on the corpses of some of the soldiers at Edem Primaris, the capital city of the planet.'' Integra explained.

''This cult symbol is one of the most commonly tied to the Millennium cult.''

''So we are to track the ones down that are originating this cult on Edem?'' asked Ferguson

''No, unfortunately, while looking over reports from soldiers on Edem, I have noticed a pattern to the Chaos assaults, I believe that a daemonic ritual is too take place on Edem.'' Integra stated.

Seras felt her blood go cold.

''So we are going to stop it?'' she asked.

''Yes, or course officer Victoria, we will.'' Integra nodded. She pressed another button on the screen.

''Makedan City, one of the minor battlefronts on Edem, this is the place were I expect the main ritual to be conducted. I have already contacted the Lord Marshal commanding the Guard on Edem to request forces to stop it.''

''He can spare none,'' she said, letting it sink in. ''Thus I shall be going down there and taking command of the local regiments there and personally stop the ritual.'' she explained.

''I am taking Ferguson and twenty Stormtroopers with me, along with officer Victoria, Alucard and the Red Hunters will remain in orbit, ready for drop pod insertion once we have pinpointed the exact location of the Chaos forces in battle and engaged them.'' She outlined.

''Any questions?'' she asked.

''When do we leave?'' asked Seras.

''Now.''

* * *

**Somewere in Makedan**

Lord Rekal glared out at the lounging cat-boy that hopped happily on the sacrificial altar. The black-cloaked thing was looking around with a childlike curiosity, heedless of the screams of the dying.

''What do you want?'' he snapped, rising to tower over the catboy. ''What does your master need?''

''Oh come one! Don't be such a meanie,'' the catboy waved his finger. '' The name is Schrödinger I'm here at the behalf of ze Major with the intent of asking you…'' he trailed off.

''Asking me what?'' Rekal was an Astartes of the Sanctified warband, an offshoot of the Word Bearers Traitor Legion. He was almost twince as tall as the catboy and three times wide.

His armor was a crimson sheen trimmed with a dark green-black. Foul inscriptions were carved into his armor, runes of the dark gods that glowed with a hellish light. Moving faces writhed underneath his armor. A flaming skull dominated one shoulder, with a silver eight-pointed star on the other. A belt of severed heads hung from his waist. His face was pallid, not pale, but pallid, and covered with black tattoos.

Rekal was a lord of Chaos, a champions of the darker powers. He and his warband were daemonancers, who worked to bring the children of chaos to the material realm to feast on souls. His warband had formed alliances with Millennium. The Major was a powerful figure in the Eye of Terror, some whispered he held the favor of Ababdon the Despoiler himself. Allying with him was a wise move.

The invasion of this pathetic planet was easy, part of his warband staged the main assault on Edem Prime, while he and his chosen veterans and sorcerers occupied themselves in an assault on Makedan.

All to summon a Greater Daemon of Chaos to this world.

With such a beast the pathetic dogs of the False Emperor would die and mankind would finally be united under the strength of Chaos.

''Preparations are nearing completion, the slaves of this place and the enemy cannon fodder have provided much sacrifice.'' Rekal said.

It was hard to believe that this tiny cat-thing was a favored messenger of Chaos. When he came, none noticed, not even his Sorcerer Morvan, no sensors could detect him. Schrödinger appeared out of thin air. To a normal man such things would be unnerving. However Rekal was far, from a normal man. He had long ago sacrificed his humanity and loyalty to the Corpse-Emperor in favor of his own personal ambition.

''That's good. That's good.'' the catboy clapped his hands in excitement. ''The Major will be happy! This site sure has a lot of power for summoning one of the Major's allies, don't you think?'' he asked.

The abandoned townhouse were Rekal had his followers butcher their sacrifices was once the site of an ancient battle ten millennia ago, during the Horus Heresy, during that battle powerful magics were performed and daemons summoned. Even ten thousand years after it was done, it still writhed with powerful magics for Rekal to use. Summoning here would be much easier than attempting it anywhere else on the planet.

The Townhouse was built at the heart of the site, doors opened, and the Council meeting rooms were cleared out to become a processing plant for the human sacrifice. It almost resembled a butcher's shop.

''Yes, yes it is, your lord must be powerful indeed to command such allies, the one we are attempting to summon in mighty indeed, but he has not told me the full scale of his plan yet.'' Rekal stated.

''Would he have any news for me after we succeed with the summoning?'' Rekal asked, hoping to milk as much information out of this twisted catboy as he could.

Schrödinger shook his head. ''Nein! Nein! The plan is a secret, an exciting secret, it would be very, very rude of me to spoil it so early, the Major would be rather annoyed if I did it.'' he said.

He put a finger to his lips. ''But seeing him annoyed would be really fun.'' he wondered. Rekal was starting to get annoyed.

The Catboy shrugged. ''Ah well, I guess I can't be a tattletale.'' he muttered.

Before Rekal could react, he disappeared.

* * *

**Hellsing's Shuttle**

Seras finished checking her psycannon for the third time. It still amazed her that she would be able to wield such a large and powerful weapon. Before in her life in the Guard she had never thought she would wield anything heavier than a lasgun. The psycannon at first looked too heavy for her. But she found that she could lift it quite well due to her unnatural strength. She had only a few hours worth of practice with the thing, but in her hands it felt like a natural.

Seras had heard tales of crazy old snipers in the Guard who grew so attracted to their weapons they refused to use any other weapon during combat and did their own weapon maintenance. Something about the psycannon spoke that to her. It felt natural, relaxing, invigorating. She was not about to give it a name however. Regardless of how severe her life's changes where she was not going to give an inanimate object a name.

She was seated at the end of an Aquila Lander, next to Inquisitor Integra herself. Twenty Stormtroopers, big men in carapace armor wielding upgunned hellguns, flamers, grenade launchers and plasma rifles were seated in the shuttle with her. From what she had learned they where recruited from several Guard regiments, mostly Cadian, that had a history of service with Inquisitor Hellsing's family. Of them, all the Cadians were the most intimidating.

The soldier people always held a fearsome reputation in the Guard as soldiers born and bred for war and only war. For someone like her who came from Londianium, were most of the Guard had civilian backgrounds, it was strange. Ferguson, their Captain, was a stern, but fair leader. Although technically she was answerable only to Inquisitor Hellsing and Walter, she felt like he was a competent, dedicated soldier and leader. He had that kind of presence around him.

''Sir,'' she spoke to the Inquisitor, trying for some small talk. ''It never really occurred to me, what's the planet like?'' she asked.

''Cold, dreary and green.'' came the answer.

''Oh.'' she sounded disappointed.

''A piece of advice Seras, you should count your lucky stars that this is the worst place you have to fight in, I've been to places twisted by Chaos'' Ferguson said.

''Can you imagine streets with arms and legs growing out of the ground? With human flesh merged with the concrete, daemons capering and shrieking in the streets, blood falling like rain…'' he trailed off.

''Hey Chaven, do you remember Monras II?'' the Captain asked.

''Yeah,'' came the voice of a Stormtrooper. ''Real piece of shit that one.''

''Literally,'' Ferguson said. ''It was a Nurgle cult there, just thinking about it makes me queasy.''

What kind of sight would make a Cadian queasy, Seras wondered?

''It may even happen here.'' Integra interjected.

''Here?'' Seras asked.

''Yes, daemonic summonings tend to warp the environment.'' Integra answered. Upon seeing her expression she added.

''Please do not feel fear or doubt, as long as you stand by me and have faith in the God-Emperor we cannot lose, our strongest weapon against the daemon and the heretic is not guns, but faith, Amen.'' she finished.

''Amen.'' the Stormtroopers echoed her, Seras's Amen came a few seconds too late.

''But guns help too right?'' Seras asked.

Integra gave a rare smile. It was a small, almost hidden thing. ''Yes Officer Victoria, guns do help.''

Then something jarred the aircraft and the whole shuttle was shaken. Seras was jerked in her restraints and the pilot panicked voice came over the vox-channel. Integra was shouting then everything crashed.

* * *

**Below**

On the ground of Makedan, a groups of pierced and ragged cultists operated a Hydra flak-tank into place. The anti-air platform was crudely daubed with twisted runes of the Dark Gods. They had spotted an aircraft moving above the city. Normally it would have been fine. But the cultists had gotten lucky and posted it early. Three more Hydras came up.

They had been given orders to shoot out anything that did not bear the eight-pointed star of Chaos Undivided. They could not see whether the aircraft had such markings or not, but they shot anyway, for the hell of it.

Four Hydras opened fire, autocannons pumping shots into the skies. The cultists had more enthusiasms then skill in their aim, but eventually the scored enough shells at the frantically dodging aircraft. Bits of its wings and engine were blown away by the heavy shells. The Aquila Lander tipped dangerously, black smoke trialing a long way behind as it plummeted to the ground in a crash.

Excitedly, the cultists activated their own voxes, informing the nearby hunter-groups of easy pickings that had fallen from the sky.

* * *

**Crash Site**

Seras pushed off a piece of metal from her body. Something fleshy hit the ground. Seras saw that it was the body of one of the Stormtroopers, she felt shocked. She looked around her. The Aquila lander was sideways, with a large gash torn in the hull, she could see out in the cold daylight, flat, grey streets extended out, along with low-storied buildings and various street signs.

Their was a feminine groan and Integra's form pushed its way out of the rubble. Seras immediately helped her up, pushing off a large piece of metal to the side with her enhanced strength.

''What happened?'' she asked.

''We must have gotten shot down.'' Integra groaned, dripping was falling from a cut on her forehead. She wiped it clean and looked around. She cursed and stumbled before stringing herself up.

''Ferguson?'' she called out, more rubble shifted up. The Captain was battered and bruised, he cracked his neck, more stormtroopers untangled themselves from the wrecked shuttle, quickly, they recovered their weapons.

Ferguson stumbled up and retrieved his hellgun. ''Tough thing,'' he muttered inspecting it. He glanced around, four broken bodies lay on the ground.

''Shit, there are dead, Squad! Report status!'' he commanded. A chorus of affirmatives answered him.

''At least most of our forces are intact.'' Integra muttered.

''What do we do know?'' Ferguson asked.

''Get out, if we are shot down then chances are good that our pursuers have dispatched forces to catch and kill us.'' she said. Seras picked up her psycannon in the ground, apparently unharmed. It was durable as hell, she marveled.

Integra checked her comn-link. She found it was broken and cursed. Hers was the only one powerful enough to contact the _Bird of Hermes_. They would get no help from Alucard or the Red Hunters. Ferguson gave an order for the Stromtroopers to move outside. Soon the survivors gathered out in the middle of an empty grey street. Seras looked around, the nearby building windows were broken and shattered and graffiti was on the walls.

''This is definitely a warzone'' she commented, seeing the familiar marks of weapons fire.

Integra was looking up in the sky. ''The local Guard base should two a mile and a half away, to the West by my estimation, if we move now we should hopefully encounter some patrols''.

''Agreed.'' Ferguson said. Then a shot rang out.

It did not hit anyone, but Seras's mind was thrown into actions. Somehow she sensed someone coming down the street, and indeed, a hundred feet away the figures of men appeared. They were cultists, unshaven, wild looking men covered with tattoos and dressed in looted PDF uniforms. Many of them had mutations, such as claws, tentacles or extra eyes.

Then Seras realized she was seeing them at much closer detail than she had estimated. Was this the warp power that she had within her? She could see the perspiration on the lead cultist's face as he took cover near a dumpster at a hundred feet away. The response was immediate, hellgun fire from the stormtroopers responded, ruby red bolts flew to strike down several cultists with pin-point shots. Their professionalism marveled Seras, not a single shot was wasted.

After a moment her reflexes took her and she fired the psycannon. The huge gun kicked heavily in her hands, but she held into it with ease, as the psychical impregnated bolts blew apart cultists. Even the light cover, the abandoned groundcars and fences that the cultists took refuge in, was no match for her oversized psycannon which blew through it with ease, taking out the targets behind it. Integra herself was joining in with a hellpistol. She accurately picked off five cultists in as many seconds.

However Ferguson was still urging on the stormtroopers, who fell back, firing from the hip, even so their accuracy was still impressive, downing several more cultists as las-rounds and bullets whipped past. Then a stormtrooper fell, three las shots striking him in the chest. As he writhed a single bullet tore into his throat right below the carapace and tore out this throat in a crimson spray.

''Shit, move on! Go through the alleyway!''

There was a narrow alleyways between two run down convenience stores. It was essentially s shortcut to the next street and nearer to the next Guard base, essentially a ticket to freedom. Three stormtroopers went ahead as they headed through the alleyway. Several cultists appeared, one of them had a flamer, gout of flames was sent down the alleyway, Seras felt flames lick as her skin as she shielded the Inquisitor.

The stormtrooper vanguard was incinerated, cooked alive in their armor. Hellgun rounds took out the remaining cultists as they began to open fire. Ferguson was barking orders. As they headed out of the alleyway more mutants, armed with a variety of blades and clubs, appeared out from the sides, lunging at the Imperials. A lizard-headed mutant lunged at Seras.

The stormtrooper gutted the lizard-man on a huge combat knife. The mutant kicked and writhed as it died, blue blood coming out. A bestial, gorilla-like mutant lunged at the stormtrooper. Seras suddenly lashed out, she had no time to aim and shoot the psycannon, instead she brought the barrel around and crushed the thick skull of the ape-mutant with incredible force.

The head was reduced to a bloodied stump, the sheer force of Seras's strength stunning her. Did not notice when another twin-headed mutant rammed a knife into her back. She staggered and lashed out. The mutant was torn in half by the blow. Seras then dimly ripped the knife out of her side. There was no blood at all, she barely felt taking it out. She dropped it as another mutant ran at her, screaming in it's heretical language.

This time she was able to shoot it, the psycannon shell taking out most of it's torso in a crimson mist, and throwing the mangled corpse back six feet into the nearby wall. She turned around and began to lay into the mutants.

Her power was frightening, within less than a minute every single mutant was dead, blown apart by her psycannon or smashed into a pulp with brute strength.

''What was that?'' Ferguson said in amazement as Seras stood huffing, over thirty dead mutants lay on the ground.

''An incredible power.'' Integra replied, looking into the distance, the unholy cries of the mutants grew louder. They came from the North and East.

''This situation is untenable, judging from the noise they are making, they are coming in large numbers very quickly,'' Integra said. ''We will not survive.''

''Sir I-'' Ferguson began.

''Please, we are not immortal, we've been dealt a bad hand at fate,'' Integra cut him off. ''But do not despair we may die but we will go down killing as many of the enemy as we can.'' she continued.

''I only ask you to not blame yourselves, I take full responsibility for this debacle.'' she said calmly.

''I would never blame you sir.'' Ferguson hurriedly said. A chorus of affirmatives joined in, even Seras agreed.

''Thank you, but we do not have time to talk.'' she looked around. She pointed at a small store.

''There, there we will make out stand, go now'.'

The Stormtroopers hurried to the store, it was two story building, with only one window up front with broken glass and iron framework. The upper level had three windows with a good commanding position. Seras and Ferguson spread out through the house. Integra issued orders to find any possible entryways and block them off or guard them. Four stormtroopers took guard on the top levels. Integra, Seras and the rest took position on the bottom.

It was a good place to defend. As well as to die in. Integra remained calm as the first figures rounded the streets. It was ore mutants coming down the way, firing weapons wildly as they did so.

The stormtroopers held their fire until thirty meters, then they let lose.

No full automatic was used, precise single shots soon littered the concrete street with mutant corpses, the over-charged lasguns blowing limbs clean off and felling mutants with single shots. Seras aided with her psycannon, precisely taking out the biggest mutants with all the concentration and training she possessed. Integra borrowed a spare hellgun and sniped calmly along with her men.

Even so it was blatantly obvious that the mutants would overrun and destroy them all. The numbers were simply too great and they were coming from two streets. There was no escape.

As she fired shot after shot Seras realized that she really didn't fear death. She had been in the line of duty many times before. She expected one day to die in the Guard. But she feared ammunition. What would happen to her? What witch powers do to her after death? The priests at Londanium taught that when a pure soul that was loyal to the God-Emperor died they would join him after death.

But she was not sure se was a pure soul. She was tainted, with the witch-power the red-coated man had used on her. The power that made her strong could possibly damn herself to hell. But Integra did not think so. And Integra was the strongest woman Seras ever meant. Seras did not need to look to see that Integra had no fear of death, and no fear of damnation.

_If she believes in me_, Seras thought. _Then what have I got to lose_?

_I can't mope like this_, she thought.

As she blew the head off a bull-headed mutant, something ground out harshly. She recognized the distinctive sound of a Chimera's tracks, quickly joined by several other identical sounds. Coming around the street corner was a quartet of Chimeras painted in urban camouflage. They opened fire with their turret mounted multi-lasers. Ruby red beams downed dozens upon dozens of mutants.

Caught off guard the mutant horde seemed to stop and stumble as the Chimeras headed in. Hull-mounted flamers opened fire, sending outs of flame across the streets, roasting whole swaths of mutants. Amidst the screams of the dying and wounded, the mutants tried to open fire, but their autoguns and lasrifles were useless against the thick armor plating of the Chimeras as they blazed through.

Four more emerged behind them. There was little room to maneuver, but little need too, the sheer firepower of the IFV's was quickly chipping away at the mutant horde in a hailstorm of lasers and fire. Bit by bit, the mutants melted away under the fire, even as the transport hatches for the Chimeras dropped and infantry exited. They were guardsmen dressed in a variety of rag-tag uniforms.

At first glace they looked shabby, but they moved with the skill and easy of veterans and were dropping a mutant with every shot. The Chimeras quickly moved to protect the Inquisitorial group. The last mutant screams disappeared as the chaos horde fled at the end of the streets. The Chimeras did not pursue. Instead the IFV's ceased firing and the Guardsmen moved out to begin executing any wounded survivors.

Seras looked at Integra who stood up from were she was crouching. The Inquisitor looked out in the battlefield and gave a wintry smile.

''It appears the Emperor protects.'' she said. She stepped out. Ferguson came up with her. Seras decided to follow.

The groans of the dying were silenced one by one as the guardsmen went about their business quickly and efficiently, mopping up the chaos force, while others returned to the Chimeras.

A couple of Guardsmen came over, inspecting them.

''Hey, you guys look like your on our side, we saw something crash in the distance and thought it might be valuable.'' one bald guardsmen said.

''Yeah, we didn't expect to find survivors.'' the other, with a bionic jaw added.

''I am Inquisitor Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing of His Imperial Majesty's Most Holy Ordos.'' Integra pronounced, fishing out her rosette and displaying it. The two Guardsmen's eyes widened in shock.

''Were is your commander? I need to speak with him.'' she continued coolly.

''Zat would be me madam.'' a voice came. It was a man, dressed in a battered suit of camouflaged flak armor. He wore a round, wide-brimmed hat slouched over the side of his head. His sleeves were roles up, showing up toned arms. A bird tattoo was on one bicep.

His hair was brown and tied back in a ponytail. He had the wolf-lean build of a survivor. His features were handsome in a roughish sort of way. One eye was bionic and shone red when he looked at Integra.

''Captain Pip Bernadotte, at your service.'' he bowed.


End file.
